Currently, the fast rice and flour food manufacturer typically utilizes some automation devices to improve the yield in the producing process. Taken the dumpling as an example, dough mixing, dough pad cutting, filling injecting and dumpling forming are mostly accomplished by the automation devices, and thus the production efficiency is significantly increased as compared to the manual production.
However, due to particularity of the process of flour food with filling, there is no a series of complete technologies to accomplish the automatic forming of the flour food in the current fast rice and flour food manufacturing field. For the dumpling, the current process can accomplish the automatic pressing of the dough pad, the automatic injecting of the filling and the pre-forming of the dumpling with a half-moon-like shape, but still needs people to pinch the dumpling and put it into the box for packaging. On one hand, the cost of labor restricts the economic benefit of the manufacturer, and on the other hand, due to the variety of the people, the shapes of the final dumplings are very different, thereby affecting the aesthetic effect. Additionally, also due to the manual process, the pinching force is difficult to control, thus the filling may overflow, and there are uncertain factors in the operation of packaging the dumpling into the box.